Wireless home networks may include computing devices that may be connected by a wired or wireless connection to the home network and are often battery-powered. The home network administrator typically needs to know certain parameters, such as the signal strength and battery life, of these computing devices to ensure proper setup and maintenance of the overall system. Some of these home network computing devices do not display these parameters. These devices tend to be existing devices that have historically not been either battery-powered or wirelessly connected, but may have a keypad for user input. Some of these home automation devices may require them to be installed level, if for nothing more than aesthetic purposes. Adding a level indicator, a network signal strength indicator, and/or a battery life indicator would add costs, and also detract from the architectural styling. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.